Teen Titans Vol 3 1
Teen Titans :"It's hard being a kid today." ::--'Martha Kent' Summary Volume: 3 Issue: 1 Month: September Year: 2003 Credits Head Writer: Geoff Johns Cover Artists: Mike McKone, Marlo Alquiza and Jeromy Cox; Michael Turner (variant edition) Pencilers: Mike McKone Inkers: Marlo Alquiza Colourists: Jeromy Cox Editors: Tom Palmer Jr and Eddie Berganza Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Teen Titans :*Beast Boy :*Cyborg (cameo) :*Impulse :*Robin (Tim Drake) :*Starfire :*Superboy (Kon-El) :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Batman *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Flash (Wally West) *Ares (cameo) *Griffith *Helena Sandsmark *Jonathan Kent *Lex Luthor *Martha Kent *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) *Tweedledee *Tweedledum Locations *Gateway City :*Gateway City High School *Gotham City *Keystone City *San Francisco :*Titans Tower *Smallville :*Smallville High School First Appearances: Griffith (school principal) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Superman approaches Superboy and asks him to become part of a new group of Teen Titans. Superboy is still in morning over the recent loss of Donna Troy, and is unsure whether he is ready to join another team. Superman convinces him to at least give it a shot. In Gotham City, a similar conversation takes place between Batman and Robin. Robin asks his mentor why he endorses this idea, and Batman tells Tim that he needs to spend time with his friends. In Keystone City, Flash speaks with Jay Garrick about allowing Impulse into the Teen Titans. Jay admits that the opportunity would give Joan and he a chance to take some time for themselves. Wally does not feel that Bart joining the Titans may be the best of ideas. Starfire approaches Wonder Girl at Gateway City High School and extends her the offer to join the Teen Titans. Cassie feels like a complete outcast at her school and feels that the Teen Titans may be exactly what she needs. The new Teen Titans show up at their new headquarters – a surrogate Titans Tower located near San Francisco Bay in California. Although the separate generations of Titans are committed towards working with one another, there is great tension in the air. The deaths of former Titans, Lilith Clay and Donna Troy weighs heavily upon them. Later that evening, an anonymous computer operator going by the name of Snapdragon, sends Robin a curious email. The message reveals confidential information concerning his teammate, Superboy. Robin discovers that Superboy's DNA is composed of cloned Kryptonian and human DNA samples. The human cell structure is genetically identicle to Superman's arch-foe – Lex Luthor. Notes * This is the third series to utilize the title, Teen Titans. The original Teen Titans comic centered on the adventures of the original Robin, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash (along with many others). A second short-lived Titans series began publication in 1996 and focused on an entirely unique roster of characters. The current team is an amalgamation of members from the recently disbanded, Titans, and the core members of the equally defunct, Young Justice. * This issue is reprinted in Teen Titans: A Kid's Game (trade paperback). *2nd, 3rd and 4th edition reprints of this issue were published with black and white cover illustrations provided by Michael Turner. *This series follows up on events chronicled in Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day. *Lex Luthor makes a behind-the-scenes appearance only in this issue. *Impulse is shown dressed as Kid Flash on the cover, but does not actually don the costume until the last page in issue #4. *Raven appears on the cover to this issue, but does not actually make an appearance. *1st appearance of the new Titans Tower *The ramifications of Superboy's genetic composition will come to a head in the Insiders crossover story in Teen Titans (Volume 3) #24-25 and Outsiders (Volume 3) #24-25. Trivia * There are three students seen at Smallville High School who bear more than a passing resemblance to Clark Kent, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan as portrayed in the WB television series, Smallville. Recommended Readings * Beast Boy * Impulse * Robin (Volume 4) * Superboy (Volume 4) * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Titans * Young Justice Related Articles * Beast Boy appearances list * Cyborg appearances list * Raven appearances list * Robin appearances list * Starfire appearances list * Superboy appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list *Ares *Donna Troy *Gods of Olympus *Gotham City *Joan Garrick *Lex Luthor *New York City *Omen (Lilith Clay) *Raven *Wonder Woman External Links *''Teen Titans #1 entry at the Grand Comics Database'' *''Teen Titans #1 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' *''Teen Titans (Volume 3) index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' *''Teen Titans article at Wikipedia'' *''Teen Titans (animated series) index at TV.com'' References *Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files and Origins (2003) *Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files and Origins (2005) ---- Teen Titans (Volume 3) 01 Teen Titans (Volume 3) 01 Teen Titans (Volume 3) 01